Sweet dreams
by Kiwipunch99
Summary: Over the time they've spent with each other, Luke realizes how much Clementine actually means to him. Only problem is, he realizes too late... I know the description is crap, but the actual story's much better...I think...XD contains character death.


**Hey there, I really wanted to write something like this, bare in mind, I wrote this before 'No going back'**

**Hope you enjoy reading what has to be one of the saddest things I've ever wrote :'(**

* * *

There were all kinds of sounds going on. The bullets from the guns, the baby crying while Rebecca's blood was pouring on him, and the walkers moaning in the distance. The opposing group were speaking Russian while they were firing their guns at the group. "FUCK YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Kenny was shouting whilst beating one of them, due to his ammo running out. Bonnie was shooting aswell as Clementine and Mike. The bodies were dropping onto the floor, until Luke got shot in the shoulder, the bullet went straight through, he couldn't let this stop him, he had to protect the group. He had to protect Clementine… He raised from the floor and shot Arvo through the head, aswell as the woman next to him. _You are not gonna kill anyone!_ Eventually the opposing group were either dead or running away. Everybody went to catch their breath, Luke grabbed his shoulder and spoke. "Everyone alright?" Luke was still catching his breath and turned towards Bonnie and Mike. "We're good, bastards nearly got us though."

"Luke?" Luke looked over to Clementine, only to find himself horrified. Clementine was holding her stomach, she removed her hand to reveal blood covering it. She looked up to Luke, breathing heavily. She then fell, her body falling hard onto the floor. "CLEMENTINE!" Kenny shouted while he knelt down and grabbed her head. Clementine was gasping for air, she was crying. Luke walked over and knelt down. "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!" Kenny lashed out at Luke, almost hitting him over the head. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT! YOU DRAGGED HER INTO THIS!" Clementine was trying to stop Kenny, but she was bleeding fast. "Kenny, let me help her, then you can beat the shit outta him." Bonnie stuttered over Clementine and removed her bag from her back. She pulled out some blankets and wrapped them around Clementine's waist, making her squeal. Kenny stood up and had a heated look on his face. "This is all your fucking fault!" Kenny stomped over to Luke and pushed him away from the bleeding child. "Shouting isn't going to make her any better!"

"All she ever did was help you! And now look at her! This is all because of you! You never gave two shits about her!" When Kenny said that, Luke snapped. "WHAT! AND YOU DO? YOU WERE BLAMING HER ABOUT SARITA! SHE TRIED TO FUCKING KILL HERSELF BECAUSE OF YOU! I CARE ABOUT THAT GIRL MORE THEN ANYTHING IN THE WORLD!" Kenny then was gobsmacked… "She what?"

"You fucking heard me, she tried to kill herself because she thought it was her fault everyone died, and then you had to add to it by putting all that weight on an eleven year olds shoulders!" Luke was stopped by Clementine coughing on the floor, Bonnie watching over her while Mike was grabbing the baby from his mother's corpse. "Would you two shut up!" Bonnie stopped the two men from arguing any further, knowing full well it was upsetting Clementine. Luke walked past Kenny, shoving him out of his way. Luke then looked at Clementine and knelt down. She looked tired, her skin was pale and her eyes were dark. "We can't stay out here, we gotta find somewhere safe for her." Luke picked up Clementine from the floor, carrying her the same way he did when they first met. "What'd you think you're doing?" Kenny stopped Luke from walking any further. "I'm carrying her, like it or not." Luke's voice was harsh and cold, He had never spoken that way in front of anyone. Kenny looked down to Clementine, who was gripping her bleeding side. Kenny realised that fighting wasn't going to make the girl any better, so he gave up. Luke looked down to Clementine, who was barely holding onto consciousness. "Clem? You can go to sleep alright? But you have to promise me you'll wake up." Luke was worried, he didn't want to think of what would happen if she didn't make it. Ever since he met Clementine, he felt whole again, like he found the final piece of a puzzle. He wanted to hold onto the happiness she gave him. Clementine was like a sister to Luke, he didn't want that to go away, he had to hold onto that. Clementine looked up slowly, her eyes were closing. "Clem! Promise me!" Luke was close to crying, Clementine slowly nodded. Her eyes had closed. Luke knew she was going to keep her promise, she never broke one before, she can't break one now.

The group had been walking for about an hour now, Luke was leading the way as he was carrying Clementine through the harsh weather. She was barely breathing, Luke had to make sure she was going to make it, even if it meant him dying for it. "Luke, there's nowhere to go." Bonnie said as she held her torso for warmth. "There has to be." Luke replied coldly. He then saw what appeared to be a bridge about a mile away. It was overlooking a river below, and on the other side was the town Clementine was talking about. Without stopping, he walked straight towards the bridge. "What're we going to do when we get there?" Mike asked as he was hugging his torso as well. "Find somewhere safe, then patch Clem up." Kenny answered while he was carrying the baby which was crying. It was silent before anyone spoke. "What if she doesn't make it?" Luke was outraged. He turned towards the rest of the group. Bonnie had asked, and when she saw Luke's face, her expression turned sadder, almost afraid. "She will." Luke replied coldly. "What if she doesn't Luke? There's always the chance." Mike added. "She will make it. She's one of the toughest people I've ever met. She won't give up." Kenny shouted as he walked past the rest of the group. "She's been shot, been unconscious for an hour, lost hell of a lot of blood, it's freezing… Just look at her." Bonnie pleaded while pointing to the child in Luke's arms. Luke looked down and was horrified. He hadn't looked at her for a while now. She was incredibly pale, her lips were turning blue and she was shaking uncontrollably. Her eyes were dark, and blood was now dripping from her jacket. Luke was close to tears, she looked terrible. A poor, sweet girl barely eleven years of age was going through all this pain. Luke shook his head and continued to walk towards the bridge, his pace quickening slightly. "Luke! You know there's a chance!" Mike shouted while he and Bonnie tried to catch up with them. "JUST SHUT UP!" Luke barked as he continued to walk towards the bridge. He was farther away from the rest of the group. He was walking up to the bridge when he heard coughing. He looked down and saw Clementine was coughing up blood. He felt a tear run down his cheek. "Hang in there Clem, you're gonna be fine." Luke was reassuring her, but really, he was reassuring himself. He knew Mike and Bonnie were right, she could die soon. He had to get her somewhere safe and fast. He ran across the bridge without waiting for the rest of the group. When he got to the other side, he heard shouting from the rest of the group. He looked around the town for somewhere safe to patch her up. He then spotted an old drugs store, if they were lucky, they'd still have some stuff to help her out. He ran towards it and saw the shutter had a lock on it. He placed Clementine down onto a boulder. He then remembered when Jane had picked the lock on the observation deck with a nail file. He looked over to Clementine and saw it poking out of her pocket, he grabbed it and started to pick the lock, before he heard footsteps behind him. "The hell is wrong with you?" Kenny barked from behind while breathing heavily. Mike and Bonnie following closely. Luke remained silent and continued to pick the lock. "Luke?" Bonnie asked scared. He still continued to pick the lock. He could now feel tears running down his cheeks, but his expression did not change. He continued to stare at the lock as he kept jamming the nail file into it. "Luke? You alright man?" Mike asked, but the sound of a click had cut him off. Luke undone the lock and opened the shutter. He looked around for walkers before he entered. There were no walkers in sight, but there was someone. Luke was astonished by who he saw. "Jane?" The figure jumped up and looked at him. "Luke? What're you doing here?" She asked astonished. "Could ask you the same thing." Kenny said as he carried Clementine into the store. Bonnie carried the baby while Mike helped Kenny. Luke looked back to Jane who looked horrified. "What happened to her?" She said shocked. Kenny placed Clementine onto a chair and stood back up. He walked over to Jane with a heated look on his face. Once he got close enough, he pushed Jane onto the wall and pressed her down, nearly choking her. "You're what happened to her, you bitch!" Kenny shouted while tightening his grip. If it were for any other person, Luke would fight Kenny off, but for Jane, he couldn't bear to look at her. She stole the med's, not Clementine, she took off when the group needed her most, and thanks to her, Clementine was dying. "What're you talking about?" Jane begged as she tried to loose Kenny's grip. "Your friend 'Arvo' paid us a visit, and brought some friends along with him! Then we had a bit of a gun match, next thing we know, Clementine's shot and it's because you stole their med's!" Luke shouted, which surprised everyone. "We needed those med's!" Jane defended herself while Kenny still kept a tight grip. "No, you needed to get on our good side, and now thanks to you, Clementine's dying! So I hope you're fucking proud of yourself!" Kenny released his grip and threw her on the floor. The men were disturbed when they heard a crash and coughing. Luke turned around and saw Clementine fumbling on the floor while wheezing uncontrollably. She was coughing up blood onto the floor. Luke practically ran towards her and knelt down beside her. He then raised her head using his hands and looked down at the child. "Clem, you're gonna be fine. Okay? You're gonna be okay." Luke said while tears ran down his cheeks. Clementine was awake, and breathing lightly. Luke ran a hand through her hair and continued to look at her fragile body. He then drew his attention towards the bullet wound. "We gotta take the bullet out." Luke stated as he wiped away a tear and moved towards Clementine's abdomen. He removed her jacket and moved her shirt out of the way. He saw that the bullet wound was turning black, and was badly infected. The bullet was deep, and was stuck in her flesh. "We got anything to take it out with?" He asked the rest of the group. They all looked at each other before turning their attention back to him. Luke shook his head in denial and picked up the nail file from the floor. "Anything to clean it with?" Bonnie removed her backpack and pulled out a bottle of peroxide. "Not that shit again…" Clementine mumbled while lying on the floor, laughing slightly at the end. Bonnie knelt beside her and held her head up. "It'll only hurt a moment, we're gonna fix you up. You're gonna make it." She said encouraging the child. Luke was actually becoming hopeful; she was awake, not bleeding as much, and she was able to speak. Things were looking up. "No, I'm not." Luke's eyes widened. He looked over to Clementine who was rubbing her eyes. Everybody stared at each other before looking back to Clementine. Luke's expression suddenly turned angry. "So what? You're giving up?"

"I gave up years ago…" She said quietly while looking up at the ceiling. "You're not going to die Clementine, I won't let you." Kenny beckoned while tears were brimming in his eyes. "We're all going to die Kenny, even before all this shit started. It's a way of life, no reason why we're here, just squabbling around trying to survive. Picking whatever we can." Everybody was silent as Clementine continued. "I should be arguing with my parents because they won't let me watch TV late. I should be moaning because I can't have ice-cream at 10 o'clock. I should be worrying about high school, and hanging out with my friends." Tears started to rim in her eyes, but her face stayed the same, and her voice was still as cold as ice. "But I'm not. I might act brave and strong. But deep down, I'm terrified. Ever since day one, I've been alone. I've had good people around me, but I've never been happy. I guess it's true what they say, you don't realise what you had until it's gone." She sighed and sat up the best she could. "Nick was right." She mumbled while planting her face in her palms. "We just march to some new place and somebody else will die, it's never going to stop. And eventually, it happens to us." Everybody was gobsmacked by what an eleven year old was saying. She was always the one who told everybody to remain hopeful, she always tried her best to look on the bright side, and now she's talking about death like it's a gift. "It's pointless us being here. We're just denying the inevitable." She sighed, and picked her pistol out from her pocket. She didn't do anything, she just stared at it. "That's not true." Kenny cried, as tears began to run down his cheeks. He walked up to her and knelt down beside her. "You were right about everything before. You've always been right. But this time, you're wrong. We're here to protect the ones we care about."

"Some help I was…everybody I cared about is dead." Clementine cut Kenny off before he could speak. "Clem…"

"EVERYBODY!" Clementine shouted, which caused the group to jump. "My mom, my dad, Christa, Omid, Ben, Katjaa, Duck."

"Clem, stop."

"Carley, Doug, Lilly, Larry, Mark, Chuck, Shaun, Lee!"

"Clem!"

"Pete, Nick, Sarah, Carlos, Rebecca, Alvin, Walter, Sarita." Clementine had completely lost it, she was mumbling to herself all the people who have died. Tears were starting to brim in Luke's eyes, he had never saw Clementine like this before, and it scared him. Clementine suddenly burst into tears. Luke sat down beside and held her tightly. She was crying on his shoulder, and soon his sweater was soaked with waterworks. He continued to hold her while her cries were muffled. "I just want it all to stop." She said muffled while still crying. Luke knew what she meant, she didn't want to be here anymore. She wanted to leave. She wanted to die. "Don't say that." Luke replied while holding her. Clementine was weak, and barely had the strength to remove herself from Luke's grip. "But it's true. Ever since Lee, I don't want to be here. I've put a gun up to my head hundreds of times. Thinking taking the easy way out would be better for everyone."

"It's not!" Kenny barked. "Don't you dare say that! Don't do what Katjaa did! Don't fucking give up and leave me, you're all I have left. I don't want to lose you too." Clementine suddenly stood up, she groaned a few times from the pain, but she stood straight with the pistol in her hand. She chuckled before speaking again. "Duck was telling the truth. I did put a bug in his pillow." She laughed while tears ran down her face. All of a sudden she took her cap off and threw it in Luke's direction. He caught it and stared back at Clem. "Take care of it for me." She said quietly while the gun slowly moved up to her head. "CLEMENTINE!" Kenny shouted, tears were falling down his cheek, and his breathing had escalated. "I'm sorry." She said quietly while tears fell down her cheeks. She pulled the trigger.

Luke watched in horror as the little girl he loved like a sister fall onto the floor, blood pouring from her head. "NO!" Kenny screamed while kicking over shelves like a madman. Everybody was shocked and making comments. Mike was holding Bonnie as she cried onto his shoulder. Kenny was kicking around the store in pure fury. Jane watched the horror scene, and tears were threatening to fall. Luke just stood there. His hearing had completely gone, he just continued to watch as her blood drizzled onto the floor. "Clem?" He whispered breathlessly. He dropped the hat onto the floor and slowly staggered towards her corpse. His breathing escalated once he saw her face. She looked peaceful, but that was overruled by the fresh blood that covered her delicate face. "Clementine." He mumbled as he fell onto his knees. He went to move the hair out of her face, but noticed his hands were shaking uncontrollably. "No…no…NO!" He screamed as he buried his head in her shoulder, tears falling from his cheeks. He continued to repeat those words and brushed the hair out of her face. He rolled her over slightly and that truly broke his heart when he saw Clementine's limp body. He saw the bullet wound through her head, and that caused more tears to fall. Unable to contain himself anymore, he held the little girl tightly and buried himself in her shoulder. He was crying loudly, and his grip got tighter and tighter. "Clementine….please... don't leave…"He mumbled while crying loudly. He felt a hand reach his shoulder, but he quickly shrugged it off and continued to cry onto her corpse. "LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" He shouted without removing his gaze from Clementine's face. "Luke…I'm so sorry…" that voice. That voice made his body fuel with outrage. That voice, was the reason that everyone nearly died. The reason that Clementine was dead. He gently placed Clementine back down and stood up. He walked over to the woman, outrage fuelling his movements. He pulled his machete out from his back strap, which caused her eyes to widen in fear as she slowly moved backwards. "I didn't mean for this to happen." She begged as she backed up to a wall. Luke couldn't take it anymore. He lunged forward, swinging his machete around like a maniac. "YOU FUCKING BITCH!" He shouted while two strong arms wrapped underneath his and pulling him back. "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" He shouted while desperately trying to fight out of the grip that was holding him back. "I'm sorry….I'm sorry…" She pleaded as tears fell down her cheeks. "BEING 'SORRY' ISN'T GOING TO BRING HER BACK! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE?" Luke barked as he struggled harder, he could feel the grip loosening. Jane just stood there, tears falling down her cheeks. Luke knew it wasn't because she was upset about Clementine, it was because she was scared for her life…and so she should be. "YOU TOOK AWAY THE ONE THING I CARED ABOUT! YOU TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME!" with one final struggle, he freed himself from the grip and started slashing away. She dodged the first time, causing the machete to slice through a wooden table. He quickly pulled it out and slashed again. He continued to slash until he finally hit her. He had caught her cheek, and she held it tightly as blood poured down it. Using the opportunity, he tackled her down and was using the machete as a knife. He tried to push it down through the woman's skull as she fought against his strength. "Luke! Stop!" Bonnie pleaded while she and Mike tried to pull Luke off of her. They succeeded, and Luke had dropped his weapon. Jane stood up trying to catch her breath. Luke looked over to Clementine again, who was lying down peacefully on the floor. "You see that?" Luke muttered angrily while pointing to the girl. Jane looked in the direction he was pointing at and her face dropped again. "She is dead… because of you." Luke said full of outrage, and surprisingly not screaming at her. "I hope you burn in hell…" Luke said while walking slowly towards the girl again. He knelt down in front of her and placed her head in his lap. He continued to stroke her dark, ebony hair out of her face.

Luke hadn't moved from that spot for hours. He just stayed there, stroking her hair and singing songs to her. He chuckled sadly as he replayed the memory in his head.

* * *

"Luke?" Clementine asked while shuffling around in the blanket they shared. Luke drew his gaze away from the fire and towards the little girl beside him. "What's wrong, Clem?" He asked while holding her shoulder closer to him. "I can't sleep." She admitted sadly while looking at the fire. Luke chuckled before he spoke. "Well, looks like I might have to sing you to sleep." He chuckled. "You can sing?" Clementine asked sarcastically in disbelief. "Sure can." Luke replied with a smile as he held Clementine closer to him. He then opened his mouth and started singing.

"_The tops of crags and cliffs, the air is thin  
so we'll find a mountain path on down the hill  
Meet me where the snow mount flows  
It is there, my dear, where we will begin again  
Skipping stones, braiding hair  
Last year's antlers mark the trail_

_Take us back, oh, take us back  
Oh, take us, take us back, Take us back, oh, take us back, oh, take us, take us back_

_I've a friend who lives out by the river's mouth  
He knows the fiddles cry is an old sound  
A lonesome of creeks and moans of empty houses  
Are songs like fallen rain  
Windblown buildings, muddy ground  
The strength of water can sink a man_

_Take us back, oh, take us back  
Oh, take us, take us back, Take us back, oh, take us back, oh, take us, take us back_

_When the higher hills have turned blue  
and the waves are lapping where the children grew  
All that we have known will be an echo  
Of days when love was true  
Muted voices just beyond  
The silent surface of what has gone."_

Once he had finished singing, he looked over to the child again, and to his surprise, she was fast asleep. He smiled before placing a light kiss on her forehead. "Night Clem."

* * *

Luke replayed the memory in his head, and smiled sadly at the child before him.

"Sweet dreams."

* * *

**dos dam feelz man! D'X**


End file.
